


Crumb

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For acroamatica.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crumb

**Author's Note:**

> For acroamatica.

"Go on. Try it," Emilie urged, watching as Evangeline lifted the fork to her lips. She flicked her tongue out and tasted, closing her mouth around the food.

"Mm," she nodded after a moment's chewing. "'S good," around her mouthful.

"Yeah?" Emilie smiled bright as she watched Evangeline swallow, licking the corners of her mouth for crumbs.

"Really good." Evangeline smiled, and Emilie moved forward, catching the edge of Evangeline's lip with her tongue. One quick flick of the tip, and she smiled.

"You missed a spot," was all she said.

Evangeline leaned forward, whispered, "Make sure?" and kissed her.


End file.
